


The Proposal (BS rarepair week)

by iwtv



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Billy the nude model, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, PWP, Professor Flint!au, Rimming, Silver the art student, i keep it classy for 5 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15247989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: “I have a proposal,” said John, looking from James to Billy. A slow, devious grin was spreading across his face. It made James’s breath hitch ever so slightly.





	The Proposal (BS rarepair week)

Professor James Flint couldn’t decide which feast for the eyes he liked more.

There was John Silver, the only male grad student in his class this semester. An astute learner and quite often flirtatious—with him—he and James had played eye games with one another all semester thus far.

Then there was the subject for the week, Billy Bones. He sat nude on a wide, red sectional sofa, his body posed as a re-creation of Auguste Rodin’s The Thinker. And Jesus, what a model.

James had seen many male models since devoting himself to teaching art, but none as brilliantly built as Billy. John, he could tell, was of a similar mind. Sweat beaded his forehead, more so than usual. The tip of his tongue kept protruding between his lips, and James saw the subtle struggle between objectivity and the lustful gaze John kept giving Billy.

James couldn’t quite keep a small grin off his face. John’s struggle was turning him on. And when he wasn’t watching John (pretending, of course, to monitor the progress on his canvas), he found himself wondering about Billy and the less exposed organ between the boy’s massive thighs. Was it as well endowed as the rest of him?

Before his wondering thoughts could overwhelm him entirely the class period was over. The four ladies in the class exited but John lingered. Billy, finally able to break his pose, stood and stretched. Both professor and student were hard pressed not to stop and stare. Billy was definitely the fittest man under 35 James had ever laid eyes upon. His cock was soft but had promise, James decided.

“I have a proposal,” said John, looking from James to Billy. A slow, devious grin was spreading across his face. It made James’s breath hitch ever so slightly.

“If it’s all right with the professor,” said John, eyes flitting between them, “and if you’re game, Billy, I wonder if we might be able to have an extended session.”

Silver approached Billy, walking with a sultry swagger. He brushed the back of his fingers across Billy’s peaked nipple. Billy raised an eyebrow, cocking his head and eyeing Silver before looking to James. He pursed his lips and smirked.

“Only if he gets to be the center of attention.”

James eyed them both, then turned and locked the door.

*

It had been some time since he’d been with two men at once and James was amazed with how quickly they had him under their spell.

He was naked and lying on the sofa. From between his thighs Billy was plying him open with two long, well-lubricated fingers. It felt delicious, the way the heat coiled inside him and how Billy kept making circles, only pressing in deep every so often and teasing his prostrate. But it was difficult to see his maneuvers, because John Silver was stroking his cock in an equally delicious fashion.

All James could see was Silver’s fist and forearm; the rest of him cradled James’s head in his lap from behind. James was pressed against the swell of Silver’s bare cock against his back as it started to harden. But his arm was so damn distracting in the best way. Silver would reach down and pull on his scrotum, then give a series of upstrokes over James’s rock-hard cock. Just when it seemed to become rhythmic Silver took the palm of his other hand and rubbed it fast over the tip of his cock.

James almost winced at the sudden jolt of sharp pleasure as it traveled down his spine.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned out.

“What’s that professor?” asked Silver from behind him. “I haven’t quite earned an A yet?”

James caught the devilish grin from Billy as he lifted his head from between James’s legs. His eyes locked with James’s as his tongue flicked out. Silver held James’s shaft firmly in his fist as Billy turned his skills with his tongue from James’s hole to his cock-head, teasing his slit mercilessly while Silver held it in place.

James’s eyes rolled up and his back arched when Billy’s lips sealed over him. John began stroking his shaft again.

“Mmm, I’ve developed a taste for you, professor,” Billy hummed out, licking his lips before engulfing more of his cock. Silver removed his fist as Billy’s lips chased them downwards.

“Oh you’re getting an A for effort,” James slurred out. He gripped Billy’s head, holding him in place as Billy’s nose touched his stomach. His cock screamed in pleasure at Billy’s mouth, hot and wet and completely full of his cock.

Two sets of fingers and thumbs pinched his nipples hard from behind. The quick but gentle pain sizzled down to his groin.

“I dare not be outdone,” Silver drolled out.

James looked up from where he lay on Silver’s lap. Two liquid blue-black eyes peeked down at him from under a mane of black curls. James yanked Silver down to kiss him upside-down. Silver rammed his tongue inside James’s mouth. James moaned low in his throat. Billy kept his cock slick with his tongue, until the organ felt like it was throbbing with want.

They shifted and Silver and Billy kissed each other over James’s shoulder, the sounds of their lips and tiny, throaty noises further reducing James to a ball of desire as he watched the beauty of their red and swollen lips fight together before returning to claim parts of his neck and freckled shoulders.

“I think he needs a thorough fucking, don’t you?” asked Silver, hands running over James’s ribs and to his belly. James’s cock twitched.

“Yes, a very thorough fucking,” agreed Billy. “And two cocks are always better than one.”

James’s eyes widened, eyebrow raised. They looked at him, awaiting permission.

“Unless, of course,” said Silver, thumbs flicking over his nipples, “you’re too close to the edge already?”

James heard the challenge in his tone. He glanced over his shoulder smugly.

“You’re not getting an A any other way, not with the way you were drawing Billy’s arms.”

Billy let out a heated chuckle. Silver was clearly taken aback by the comment.

“Well I think we can put your mouth to better use,” he said. He stood and Billy pressed James down flat on the couch. He raised James’s legs up and apart by his ankles. James felt his blood quicken as his hole was newly exposed to the air.

“He needs a warm-up round first,” said Billy, taking hold of his cock and teasing its slick tip against James’s hole. Immediately James moaned. As if that wasn’t glorious enough Silver held his cock over James’s face, stroking it inches away.

“Open wide professor,” he said in a whisper.

James did so and Silver pointed his cock down towards its target. There was the taste of salt and Silver’s hot flesh as he slid his cock inside James’s mouth. At the same time Billy breached his hole. The stretch was incredible and overwhelming. He tried hard to bite off the whimper as Billy’s hardness pushed up against him and inside him. Silver forced his cock further down his throat and James took it, listening to Silver’s garbled curses.

“Oh yea, oh fuck,” murmured Billy as he worked his way inside him, pulling out only to plunge in ever deeper each time.

James’s thoughts shattered and he surrendered himself. Silver gave tiny thrust after thrust inside his mouth until his cock hit the back of James’s throat. Billy began fucking him harder, the girth of shaft pressing hard against James’s walls and demanding everything in its path.

James had never felt so full. He felt the sweat break out over his body. But as wonderful as Billy filling him was, he also wanted Silver buried inside him as well. He pulled off Silver’s cock but slowly, tongue licking a sloppy stripe around his head and making Silver curse softly.

“Fuck me too, before I feel both of you inside,” he said.

“Is that what you want?” Silver cooed, brushing back the damp strands of James’s hair from his face. “You want me to give it to you?”

James, not prone to begging just yet, thrust his hips upward in response, eliciting a moan from Billy. They shifted again and now James found himself on his hands and knees. Billy’s cock loomed large in front of his face. Billy teased it against his cheek, splaying his palm over James’s head.

“Swallow me,” he said.

James caught his gaze as he opened his mouth and took Billy down. But that hardly compared to the sensation of Silver behind him as he slid his cock inside him, as smooth as butter. Its hardness penetrated him and he clenched against it, glad to be full again. He moaned into Billy’s cock, the vibrations from his throat making him wince in pleasure.

“You look fucking stunning,” said Silver, “with my prick inside you, professor. Oh Gods, the way you take me…”

John pulled out just enough so the head of his cock caught on James’s rim once, twice, three times, before pushing himself up to his balls inside him. James let out a muffled moan. He dipped and raised his head, working his sealed lips over Billy and before long he was subject to the rhythm the two of them set up; the sharp thrusts of Silver from behind and, just when James’s body felt the loss of the fullness as he pulled out, Billy thrust inside his mouth.

Soon he was little more than a quivering, pleasure-blinded heap, taking it from both ends.

“Give me both of you, now,” James said, too impatient and too aching to stand much more of this. The thought of his ass being penetrated so fully was making his skin burn and tingle all over.

“Mmm fuck, so ready,” Silver hummed out.

They withdrew from him. James caught his breath but for a moment, his mouth still recalling the tang of his student’s and his subject’s cock and his hole still wanting more.

Silver and Billy both laid down on opposite ends of the couch, shifting so that their cocks were pressed together straight up in the air.

“Now this is something that should be drawn, Christ,” said James in obvious admiration. He decided to wait another moment because the feast before him was too delicious not to watch. The two men rubbed their cocks against one another, bare hips slowly thrusting up. Billy’s hips were enormous compared to Silver’s, full of tight muscle that had been set to such good use so far. But Silver’s leaner form was no less appetizing to James. His skin tone was a beautiful shade of sepia and his muscles seemed to almost glimmer with perspiration in the lighting.

James wrapped his hand around both their cocks and stroked, his thumb digging between their heads to rub against the sensitive skin there.

“Oh god,” Billy moaned, his eyes closed and throat bared. Silver was in a similar state with James’s touch. He let out gasp after gasp, writhing so much that James grinned and used his other hand to hold Silver down.

“Fiend,” Silver said between pants, grinning back.

James applied more lube to all of them then positioned himself on the couch until he straddled both their cocks. With a little help via Billy’s long arms and fingers his hole was perfectly centered, pressing down on both men.

James’s eyes rolled into his head as he dropped down slowly over them. Holy hell, what a stretch! His hole struggled to contain them. When his stretch caught on the edge of their rims and then slipped right over, all three of them mewled.

James moved himself up and down over the thick girth of them. The small strangled grunts he heard were his own. His vision clouded as a slow roll of pleasure engulfed his entire being, then stayed low in his gut.

His own cock was leaking beads of precum. He moaned at the sight, taking it in his hands and giving it much needed attention.

It was Silver who started moving first, fucking into him as best he could but it was more than enough. His cock slid up against Billy’s, eliciting high-pitched grunts from the man. James steadied himself with a palm over each of their thighs, gripping tightly as Silver’s cock fucked Billy’s inside him. It was the hottest, tightest grip James had ever known. Pleasure like warm syrup flooded him. He squeezed over his cock to relieve the building ache there.

“Fuck yea, take it,” said Billy.

“I hope…this makes up for…the arms,” Silver huffed out.

James gave him a breathless smile. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“Yessir,” Silver slurred out.

Billy’s cock joined in the effort and James gasped. His nerves were on edge. He dug his heels into the couch. The sweet ache became tighter and tighter, his cock begging for release now.

“Oh fuck, oh…”

He pulled furiously on himself.

“That’s it, come on, come on!”

Silver’s voice drifted to him in a haze. He was so fucking full of them, moving inside him and pressing up against him in that spot.

“Oh please, oh fuck,” he now begged.

“Come for us,” whispered Billy, long splayed fingers upon his stomach, supporting him as James now moved to meet their thrusts, until their movements made the heat in his gut start to pool. Then it traveled all over him, from the base of his cock to his spine. His cock exploded as he let out a long moan. He writhed and pressed down hard over them until he was at last completely full of them. More come shot out of him and James thought he might pass out. The joint sounds of pleasure coming from his companions made him look down. First at Billy, whose face was flushed bright red, eyes slits. Then at Silver, who was watching James come and biting down hard on his bottom lip.

Silver came next, bursting inside James as James slid himself up and off their cocks. He quickly dismounted and turned around, pumping their cocks and taking them inside his mouth, still hungry. Billy came while James swirled his tongue around his slit. James pumped them through their orgasms until they were all a mess.

James sat between them on the couch a few moments later as they attempted to catch their breaths. He stretched out his arms on the back of the couch and laid his head back. He could feel the dopey grin on his face. He cracked open an eye at Silver.

“Eager to know your final grade?” he asked.

Silver was stunning, huffing and puffing and covered in sweat, cock still coated in his own come.

“That was worth any grade,” he replied.

“Professor,” chimed in Billy to his left. His eyes were still slightly lidded and he looked like a concerned puppy. “You will make him fix my arms, won’t you?”

James laughed.

***


End file.
